Gentaro Yumeno
Gentaro Yumeno (MC name "Phantom") is a novelist and a current member of Fling Posse. Profile A writer who dresses like an intellectual from a bygone era. He enjoys making up stories about the lives of the strangers he passes on the street. He is an extremely persuasive liar and often times those lies would go unnoticed were it not for his habit of teasing the gullible by telling them, “That was just a lie”. Story Early Life Gentaro was born in a distant country, being abandoned by his biological parents, so he was adopted by an old couple. He grew living very frugally, so he had to work extremely hard just to enter high school. Throughout school, Gentaro was bullied due to the fact that he was adopted, however, one of his classmates wanted to be friends with him and Gentaro agreed. However, as days were gone, his friends turned out to be terminally ill and Gentaro usually visited him at the hospital. During his visits, Gentaro began writing some stories to cheer up his friend and eventually he decided to adapt his stories to the books, becoming a famous writer. Due to his hobby of writing stories, he developed a habit of lying to people without any proper reason, but his lies were usually harmless. Fling Posse One day, Gentaro was approached by Ramuda Amemura who had collected personal information on him and offered him to form a team with him. Gentaro was intrigued by Ramuda as he was able to determine when he was lying. Gentaro asked nim for some time to think and later visited him in his office where Gentaro demonstrated his rap skills and agreed to form Fling Posse with Ramuda. Gentaro became quite close to Dice Arisugawa, finding teasing him quite amusing. Later, they decided to play chinchiro but both Gentaro and Ramuda found out that Dice tricked them to take all money to himself. Gentaro and Ramuda won the game but Dice wasn't able to pay his wager and Gentaro joked about selling Dice's organs. Prior to the first Division rap battle, Fling Posse was slated to face off with The Dirty Doubts. Gentaro wrote a story where Fling Posse losing to them, so they had to work together to improve their skills, but in reality, they defeated The Dirty Doubts without any trouble. When they were preparing for the main battle, Gentaro asked Ramuda about his previous relationships with Jakurai Jinguji, however, Ramuda was avoiding the question. Eventually, Gentaro faced Ramuda's darker nature, as he told Gentaro to stay away from his business. Although Ramuda tried to joke it off, Gentaro was still suspicious about his leader but decided to keep it to himself. First Rap Battle Once Fling Posse arrived at Chuuoku, Ramuda went to meet Ichiro Yamada and Buster Bros!!! However, while Gentaro was thinking about how to learn more about Ramuda's true nature, Ramuda went ahead and confronted Jakurai before they were stopped by Ichijiku Kadenokoji. Later, Gentaro was asked by Dice to pick him from the gambling den where he lost all his belongings. Gentaro ignored Dice's requests to win his stuff again, so he just bought it for Dice instead. While they were on the way to the hotel, they were approached by a group of women who went to chase them, as well as Hifumi Izanami and Doppo Kannonzaka. As they finally shook them off, Gentaro demanded both of them to explain themselves and apologize. While Doppo apologized to them, Hifumi began to mocking Gentaro's clothes, to Gentaro's utter frustration, as he was quite insecure about his clothing. Suddenly, Dice stepped in to defend Gentaro and even smacked Hifumi, forcing him to apologize. However, he then started insulting Doppo, angering Hifumi, so he confronted Dice and Gentaro in the rap battle. Their battle, however, was interrupted by a group of fangirls, so they had to run away again. Gentaro was grateful to Dice for defending him and even decided to treat him some food. On the next day, during the rap battle between Fling Posse and Matenrō, Gentaro confronted Hifumi, however, Fling Posse lost to them Suspicious Job One day, Gentaro was approached by Dice who suddenly repaid Gentaro his debt, leading Gentaro to assume that he stole this money. Dice, however, told him that he found a job and asked Gentaro for help. Despite being skeptical, Gentaro agreed to help Dice, as well as Ramuda when they asked him too. Fling Posse picked some locked cases that needed to be brought to the Yokohama's container yard, although Gentaro was still suspicious about the entire thing. Fling Posse arrived at the container yard (as Gentaro decided to annoy Dice some more), however, they were suddenly approached by MAD TRIGGER CREW. Jyuto Iruma was suspicious about their cases and demanded Dice to let him take a look. Gentaro, however, refused to show the cases to him, threatening to file a complaint to buy some time. Because of Gentaro's chatter, Jyuto snapped and attacked Fling Posse, assuming that the cases contained the Grasshopper drug. Gentaro resisted the arrest, confronting Jyuto in a rap battle, however, their Hypnosis Mics were disabled by Zannen Tobari who paid Dice to bring the cases at the place. He ordered his subordinates to tie all the rap team members and it turned about that he was working with Hitaki Tsumabira who planned all of it to bring down the Division teams for her amusement. However, she was taken down by Ichijiku who let the Division teams take down the Tobari brothers and their subordinates. Relationships Ramuda Amemura Dice Arisugawa Hifumi Izanami Doppo Kannonzaka Jyuto Iruma Trivia * The name Gentaro 'means "phantom/ghost/illusion" (幻) ('gen), "thick, big" (太) (ta) and "son" (郎) (rou). "Tarou" is a typical boy's name which can alternatively can be found in multiple other male names. * Gentaro's surname Yumeno 'means "dream" (夢) ('yume) and "field, wilderness" (野) (no). ** Yumeno is most likely a reference to author Yumeno Kyūsaku, who mainly focused on writing novels based in surrealism and romanticism. ** It could also be considered a pun as it can be read as "Gentaro of dreams" with the Japanese name order (yume no Gentaro), fitting in with his ability to "dream up" stories. * "What do you want meaning for? Life is desire, not meaning" (Gentaro's quote) is originally from Charlie Chaplin's 1952 film "Limelight". * Gentaro's birthday is April Fools' Day, a clear reference to his tendency to fool people. * Gentaro has a tendency to change his voice's pitch or sound to make characters, such as a princess or an old man. When playing these characters, the first person pronoun he uses to refer to himself changes. However, when not playing a role, he uses “shosei”. * Gentaro's speakers are shaped like wooden tōrō lanterns. * In Hoodstar, a sign behind Fling Posse reads “No Longer Human” and it is most likely a reference to the popular Japanese author named Dazai Osamu's best-selling novel called "No Longer Human". ** The plot follows a boy who is isolated from his peers and finds himself surrounded by misfortune due to his lack of understanding of human beings. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fling Posse